Insomnia
by altereis
Summary: Germany dan Insomnia dan sebuah pengakuan


**Insomnia**

.

**Summary: **Germany dan insomnia dan sebuah pengakuan.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** friendship/humor.

**Warnings:** possibility of oocness, pendek.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Germany mendesah. Tatapannya terpancang pada langit-langit kamar.

Entah apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Mungkin bulan yang mengintip di balik teralis. Mungkin juga adegan dramatis kejar-mengejar antara cicak dan nyamuk sebagai makan malamnya. Atau yang paling mungkin adalah karena Germany tidak kunjung terlelap.

Sudah beberapa hari terakhir sang personifikasi melewati malam tanpa bisa tidur nyenyak, alias insomnia.

Penyebabnya?

Banyak.

Mulai dari dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di meja, memikirkan strategi perang, Negara mana yang akan diambil alih selanjutnya, meningkatkan kekuatan militer, aneka urusan kenegaraan lainnya, dan—

Germany menoleh ke samping kiri tempat tidurnya.

—yang terutama—

Sesosok pemuda berkebangsaan Italy tertidur pulas dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Dengkuran halus berbunyi 'vee~' meluncur dari bibirnya.

—mengurusi Italy.

Hampir setiap hari Germany harus jungkir balik menyelamatkan Italy dari sarang penyamun—coret—Negara sekutu yang gemar mengganggunya tiap kali ada kesempatan. Sifat _overdosis happy-go-lucky _ Italy menyebabkan ia lamban menerima didikan militer Germany, tapi ajaibnya sangat cepat dalam hal melarikan diri. Belum lagi hobi absurd Italy mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah. Kapan pun. Di mana pun.

_Mein Gott_.

Sungguh menyusahkan.

Rasanya Germany ingin menjambak rambut pirangnya sampai botak manakala mengingat masa-masa kebersamaannya dengan Italy yang lebih banyak dihiasi kenistaan ketimbang keuntungan.

Tapi tak jarang Germany tidak mengerti kenapa Italy betah berada dekat dengannya, padahal ia galak. Saking betahnya, Italy sering menyelinap diam-diam ke kediaman Germany—lebih spesifik lagi tempat tidurnya. Dan ketika Germany bangun di pagi hari, ia mendapati tampang damai Italy yang tengah tidur seolah _besok-mau-kiamat-pun-sebodo-amat _beserta singlet dan celana pendek berwarna norak menempel di tubuh pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Bagaimana mungkin Germany tidak syok ia mendadak seranjang dengan seorang pria. Iya, **pria**. Masih mending kalau wanita—eh, bukan itu tanpa sadar ia melancarkan 'aksi-aksi' yang horor untuk dialami laki-laki normal tapi tontonan _fanservice _bagi _fujoshi_.

Sama halnya seperti sekarang. Italy seenak jidat menjajah kasur empuk Germany sehingga mereka pun harus bersempit-sempit ria.

Singkatnya, Italy adalah penyebab utama Germany insomnia.

Germany mendesah (lagi) sembari memijit pelan pelipisnya.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Bunyi _tik tok tik tok _ jam dinding menemani malam panjang Germany.

Bosan, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur—perlahan, agar tidak membangunkan Italy. Ia singgah ke dapur, menenggak segelas air putih. Berputar-putar mengitari seisi rumahnya (kurang kerjaan, memang). Selesai membasuh wajahnya, Germany kembali ke kamar.

Dilihatnya Italy masih menutup mata.

_tik tok tik tok._

Jam dua dini hari.

Kantuk sama sekali belum menghampiri Germany. Ia memaksakan mengatup kelopak matanya.

"_Doitsu _tidak bisa tidur, vee?"

"U-uwaaaa!" Germany terperanjat oleh suara Italy yang tiba-tiba menyeruak.

Setelah menstabilkan diri, Germany menjawab, "Begitulah."

"Kenapa, vee?" Italy bertanya inosen.

… _ini kan gara-gara kau, _Germany membatin.

"Mungkin aku terlalu banyak pikiran. Aku pikir kau sudah tertidur, Italy."

"Iya, tadinya. Tapi lalu aku bermimpi buruk, ve. Dalam mimpiku aku hidup di dunia yang tidak mempunyai pasta. Kucari di mana-mana namun tidak menemukan pasta. Semua makanan di sana rasanya seperti makanan buatan England. Vee, aku tidak hidup tanpa pasta," dengan penuh penghayatan, Italy berujar panjang lebar.

_mimpi macam apa itu…_

"_Nee, nee. _Kalau Doitsu tidak bisa tidur, cobalah menghitung domba," Italy mencoba memberi saran.

Germany tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti apa kata Italy. Dengan sedikit keragu-raguan, Germany menutup mata, membayangkan sederet domba imajiner berlompatan melewati pagar.

_Satu domba._

_Dua domba._

_Tiga domba._

_Empat domb—pastaaa~_

Seketika wajah domba-domba tersebut bertransformasi menjadi seperti rupa Italy sambil menyahut 'pastaaa~' 'pastaaa~' alih-alih mengembik. Horor. Lebih terlihat layaknya monster hasil mutasi genetik dari pada domba imut.

Germany memekik frustasi. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke udara, menghilangkan gumpalan imajinasi dalam kepalanya.

"Heh? Ada apa, _Doitsu_?" Alis Italy bertaut.

"Bukan apa-apa. Cara ini tidak berhasil." Germany mengusap peluh di dahi.

"Padahal biasanya selalu sukses buatku." Italy menggamit dagu di antara jempol dan telunjuknya. Nampak berpikir. "Bagaimana jika domba diganti dengan kucing?" lanjutnya.

"Gah! Sama saja!"

Bukannya rileks, Germany malah tambah stres.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar, vee. _Doitsu, _ingin kubuatkan makanan juga?"

"Tengah malam begini? Err, bolehlah." Germany sedikit merasa lapar. Emosi bisa menguras energi. Apalagi menangani orang macam Italy yang butuh kesabaran ekstra.

Italy segera bergegas menuju dapur. Untuk bidang satu ini, Germany tidak meragukan kemampuan memasak Italy. Ia _sedikit _bersyukur masakan Italy takkan membuatnya mati keracunan.

Selang beberapa saat, Italy kembali dengan membawa nampan. Ia memberikan Germany segelas susu hangat dan kentang rebus. Sementara untuknya hanya tomat segar langsung dari kulkas.

"Maaf, hanya ini saja yang bisa kubuat. Sudah malam soalnya," ujar Italy sedikit tertunduk.

Mata biru Germany menatap panganan di depannya, kemudian membandingkan dengan milik Italy.

"Tidak masalah," jeda. "Terima kasih," kata Germany tidak lebih dari bisikan tapi dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Italy.

Italy tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, perut kenyang bisa membuat kita mengantuk. Mari makan~"

Keduanya melahap makanan masing-masing dengan penuh khidmat. Kepala Germany mulai terasa berat setelah menghabiskan susu hangat serta kentang rebusnya. Ia (akhirnya) mengantuk.

_Ada benarnya juga si Italy. Kali ini ia berguna setelah sekian ketidakbergunaan yang telah ia lakukan._

"Vee~ tomat segar memang enak. Aku jadi teringat akan Kak Romano. Dia juga suka tomat."

Germany mengerling pada Italy sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Kau merindukan kakakmu?"

"Iya. Aku berpikir apakah Kak Romano kesepian atau tidak jika aku tinggalkan seperti ini."

.

_[Sementara itu di lain tempat, Romano bersukacita dikarenakan tempat tidur yang biasanya dibagi berdua bersama Italy, bisa ia monopoli sesuka hati malam ini sambil berguling-guling di kasur.]_

.

"Hmm… begitu, ya… Jadi, apa kau ingin kembali ke sana?" Germany terus bertanya.

"Iya," Italy menjawab mantap. "Tapi, bersama _Doitsu _juga tak kalah menyenangkan. Aku suka, vee~"

Germany mengangkat tinggi alisnya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu terkejut lagi dengan pernyataan Italy yang bernada serupa dengan itu. Entah sudah berapa kali Italy mengemukakannya secara gamblang. Namun, setiap kali ucapan itu terburai dari mulutnya, Germany tak bisa berdusta bahwa ada setitik perasaan 'bahagia' hinggap di sudut benaknya.

"Aku… aku juga—"

Germany memutar leher menghadap Italy.

"Vee~ Vee~"

Si Pecinta Pasta sukses terlelap hanya dalam hitungan menit, meninggalkan Germany cengok sendirian.

Bibir Germany bergerak asimetris membentuk lengkungan senyuman tipis.

"—ah, sudahlah."

Ditariknya selimut sampai ke batas pundak. Dan matanya terpejam.

Italy memang selalu berisik dan merepotkan. Pun tidak banyak berkontribusi positif di medan pertempuran bagi Germany. Tapi saat perang berakhir, kala kedamaian menyapa bumi, mungkin—mungkin saja—Germany akan merindukan masa-masa seperti sekarang ini.

Sebab, Italy adalah teman Germany satu-satunya.

"_Guten Nacht."_

.

.

Insomnia hari ini ternyata tidak begitu buruk.

.

.

.

**~ The. End ~**

.

* * *

><p><em>#Guten Nacht = good night.<em>

**A/N:**

... another gajebo fic from author abal...

Pedoman fic ini adalah beberapa episode hetalia yang menginspirasi saya. hng, saya udah ga riset tentang sejarah lagi "orz. maaf kalo ada yang melenceng.

Saya udah lama banget nggak menyentuh genre humor. Tapi saya kangen… sehingga saya berusaha untuk membangkitkan rasa itu lagi *udah kayak apaan aja*. semoga saya bisa CLBK dengan humor.

Humor saya selipkan sedikit saja, sampe-sampe ga berasa ;w;

Bersedia meninggalkan jejak lewat review? :')


End file.
